Steve
スティーブ |image= Steve (Film 1) 1.jpg |nationality=English |birthday= |height= |weight= |blood_type= |occupation= |position=Forward |other_names=British Heavy Tank; Power defense |relationships= |first_appearance= |past_level_1=Underage level |past_team_1=U-16 All Europe Jr. |past_level_2=U-13 |past_team_2=U-13 England }} (スティーブ, sutību), is the giant captain and Forward of U-13 England. In the movies, he is one of the two-top forwards of All Europe Jr. Description Confusion with the character "Robson" This Steve is different from Robson, despite having some similarities (such as an English Junior Youth capitanship and some physical attributes). In the 1985 movie and the U-13 International Tournament arc, his role is essentially the same, although with minor differences on the events that happened. Anime U-13 International Tournament arc Steve has also been introduced as a character in the Captain Tsubasa (1983 anime). He is also the captain of the U-13 England participating in the U-13 International Tournament. He is in the tournament the back number 11. However, this World Cup is only mentioned in connection with a fever dream of Tsubasa, which he has just before the Nankatsu MS vs Toho MS and occurs only in the 1983 anime. Film series The great European showdown (film) In this arc series, he is the forward of All Europe Jr. and also carries the number 11 jersey, having as teammates the goalkeeper Heffner, the midfielder Pierre, his fellow English comrade Richard and ace striker Schneider. He is very impatient, courageous and likes brawls, similar to Genzo Wakabayashi, with whom he had a duel, but Genzo was injured and Steve failed his shot to the goal post. Later on, Steve also was defeated by Tsubasa's refined dribble. Captain Tsubasa: Ayaushi! Zen Nippon Jr. (1985 film) In the second movie, a year after the previous match, the plot now involves the middle-school All Japan Jr. facing an All Europe Jr. team, in a return match between the two, since captain Schneider, midfielder Pierre, power defense Steve, and GK Hefner all wanted to redeem themselves from their previous loss. In this match, Steve and Pierre mastered a "Power Combi" in order to defeat the Japanese defense. Captain Tsubasa: Sekai Daikessen!! Jr. World Cup (1986 film) In the final and fourth movie, Schneider, Steve, and All Europe Jr. were defeated by All South America Jr. by a slow margin due to Juan Diaz and Ramon Victorino's abilities against goalkeeper Hefner, who could not stop their combined plays and shoots. Techniques thumb|185pxSteve, the "English tank", has a very powerful shot and although he always turns on the offensive and does overlaps, the defense is his actual position. *'Power Shot': His most powerful shot, made against Genzo Wakabayashi, to whom he was about to defeat but he was injured and Schneider intervened. In the 1983 anime, Steve did indeed defeat Genzo in the quarterfinals. *'Sliding tackle': His common move to counter an opponent. Combination Play *'Power Combi' (with Pierre) *'Double Sliding tackle' (with Pierre or Richard): A technique to be used against Japan, but Tsubasa was able to dribble and surpass it. Trivia * He was known as Steve Robson in Germany. He is called Steven Montgomery in the Portuguese and Latin American Spanish dubs. In the first film, he is also known as John Montgomery. In the first Italian version of the first film, his name is Steve Molby. He is also called Steve Young in other European Countries. Gallery |-|1983= Steve ep99 (1983) 1.jpg Steve Richard ep99 (1983) 1.jpg|Richard & Steve Steve Robson (CT).jpg |-|Film= Steve Robson - All-Europe Jr.jpeg|U13 Steve Robson vs Tsubasa (Movie).png|Film 1 U-14 Japan Jr. vs. All Europe Jr 2.jpg|Film 2 All Europe Jr (U14).jpg Steve (Film 1) 2.jpg Steve Robson (Movie 2).jpg|Double sliding tackle w/ Richard Steve Pierre (Film 2) 1.jpg Juan Diaz and Europe Team (Movie 4).jpg|Film 4 Steve Robson (Movie 4).jpg|U-16 All Europe Jr. Europe Jr (Film 4) 1.jpg|Film 4 de:Steve Robson Category:Anime characters Category:Players from England